


Mommy's Saviour

by xlilxfrazzlesx



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlilxfrazzlesx/pseuds/xlilxfrazzlesx
Summary: Short story based on a prompt where Regina and Emma's daughter asks Regina why she doesn't have a prince - Romy is 7 years old and one bedtime whilst reading with her mother, she has an important question to ask. When she hears the answer suddenly she doesn't want any bedtime stories about princesses, but ones about her mothers adventures in both the worlds they have lived in.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey everyone, so following a prompt on the SwanQueen Fanfiction Facebook group I have put together this little fic. I hope to have a few more chapters but it won't be a long one. I hope you do enjoy this though and I have done the prompt justice :)

Romy giggled as her blonde mother, Emma who was the more playful of the two mothers she had, scooped up some of the bubble foam from a top her bath water. She knew what her mother was going to do next and she continued to giggle, watching with wide, sparkling bright eyes as her mother placed her palm to her lips. The little girls giggle was terribly infectious and heart-warming, so much so that it could warm the coldest and darkest of hearts. The blonde smiled brightly and with the same mischievous twinkle in her eyes as were in her daughter's, she giggled as she gently blew the foam from her fingertips at her daughter.

"Mommy!" the little girl squealed as she looked up and watched the roam rain down on her cutely, and fall a top the other foam still in the tub.

"Do it again! Do it again!"

Emma giggled as did Romy and reached in to scoop up more foam as Regina wandered into the bathroom holding a fresh towel. She loved to see her wife and daughter playing so happily and she hated to be the bearer of bad news; but it was bedtime.

"Romy it's time to get out now. Time for bed" she almost sang as she smiled at them both.

Emma and their daughter both turned to her with a pouty expression, and wide doe eyes pleading. Regina wished she didn't have to be so strict but it was a school night and Romy was already awake past her bedtime because her grandma had dropped by for an 'unexpected' visit.

"Just five more minutes baby?" Emma smiled cutely, hoping her wife would be swayed.

Regina smiled and shook her head gently, it certainly was a good attempt but unfortunately she was insistent it was bedtime as she crossed to the tub. Romy pouted and whined as she shakily pushed up onto her feet in the water and raised her arms for her mother to wrap her in a towel and lift her out.

"I can have a story right mommy?" the little girl asked hopefully.

Regina smiled. She should have said no, but it would be more than cruel to deny the little girl a bedtime story, even if it was later than usual. The smile on Romy's face as she waited for her mother's answer was more than hopeful. At seeing it, Regina instantly caved and nodded in response.

Whilst Regina dried their daughter off and dried her mousy brown curly hair, Emma had the wonderful task of draining and cleaning the bath. Regina helped Romy change into her nightdress and then sat her on her bed to comb her hair.

"Mommy, can I have a princess story?" the little girl turned to glance up at her mother with another hopeful smile.

"Of course you can dear"

Regina smiled at her daughter and then insisted she sit still whilst she finished combing her hair. Romy was a terribly inquisitive child though, and whilst she waited for her mother to finish brushing her hair, she had lots of questions about her big brother Henry. Of course she had already been told the answers to the questions she was asking several times, but still she asked. Regina had to suppose it was because their son, who was now in his late teens given the fact that their daughter was seven years old, was rarely at home. When he was though he loved her so much, and he spent all the time he could with her. Romy was very much in awe of him.

"Mommy does Henry like princess stories?"

"Yes dear, Henry used to love to read princess stories and he always wanted to be a prince. Do you know what though?" Regina smiled.

Romy smiled brightly and shook her head, excited that she was about to learn something that seemed as if it was a secret. She scooted closer to her mother and listened intently as Regina spoke in a low voice.

"Henry is my little prince, just as you are my little princess"

The little girls smile widened into a toothy grin.

"Now, into bed" Regina smiled as she helped Romy off of her little dressing table stool.

Regina pulled back the covers and helped her daughter crawl into her bed before tucking her back in. Romy's curls framed her face beautifully as she lay on her pillow and looked up at her mother. She smiled at her and asked sweetly which book her mother would read for her.

"Which one would you like to hear dear?" Regina asked.

She liked Romy to let Romy choose but she knew which it would be. They shared in a particular favourite, one Regina had also enjoyed reading as a child when she had been living in the enchanted forest, the tales of the little mermaid.

"The little mermaid mommy!" Romy excitedly declared.

Regina smiled and retrieved the book from the bookshelf to bring back to the bed. As she passed the door she turned off the main light and as she reached the bed popped on the bedside table lamp. The room filled with a warm orange glow and Regina sat down on the bed. Romy's princess style was cosy as they snuggled up upon it, Romy beneath the covers and Regina a top them. When her daughter was comfortably settled at her side, cuddled in tight, Regina settled back and opened up the book to begin reading.

Reading with their daughter bought back fond memories for Regina of all those years she had spent with Henry reading when he had been much younger, and before Mary Margaret had given him a book that convinced him she was truly an evil queen. She was glad though that her daughter hadn't been exposed to that truth. Things were very different now and she wasn't that same person. Their daughter thought the world of them both and Regina hoped that would never change. However she knew one day, they would have to tell Romy the truth.

Regina began at the very beginning, reading slowly and with passion just the way her daughter liked it. She told stories as a narrator would and was far from as animated as Emma was when she read to Romy, but their daughter liked each of their unique styles and Regina know that this particular story was one that Romy always chose for her to read because it was their 'special' story.

As usual Romy asked questions she knew the answers to throughout the story. It only made it all that more enjoyable though for them both. Regina smiled, answering in a gentle tone as she always did with the same response to each question.

"We will have to wait to find out won't we?"

Romy began to yawn not far into the story though. She was exhausted from her long exciting day at school and then playing with her dolls when she had gotten home with her grandmother. She began drifting just as Regina reached the part where the little mermaid had washed up on the beach and was meeting the prince properly for the first time. It was just after their favourite part with the sea witch Ursula. Regina had known Romy was fighting her tiredness just so that they could reach that part.

"I think that is enough reading for tonight my little princess. We shall continue tomorrow" Regina stated gently, cuddling her and kissing the top of Romy's head.

"But I am not tired mommy" she yawned.

It made Regina smile and she was insistent now that they had read enough. She moved the book ribbon to mark their place and closed the book. Placing it carefully down on the bedside table she turned to her daughter and made sure she was tucked up tight in her duvet again. Regina kissed the top of her head gently and bid her goodnight as the little girl yawned again.

"Sweet dreams my little princess"

Regina smiled as she slipped off of the bed and reached for the bedside lamp to turn it off, but as she was about to, a little voice perked up.

"Mommy"

"Yes dear?" Regina answered gently.

"Mommy, why don't you have a prince like all the other mommies?"

Her daughter's voice was sweet and innocent as she asked the question completely out of the blue. Regina knew though she must have deciphered such a thing from being at school with other children, who unlike her, had a mommy and a daddy. She sighed, the question was a difficult one but for Regina there was an easy answer. Perching on the side of the bed again she smiled at her daughter and reached out to brush her curls out of her face and tuck them behind her ear, before cupping her cheek gently.

"Well you see dear, I have something much more special" Regina answered.

Romy was listening intently, her wonder and interest at what her mother could have that was more special than a prince most definitely peeked. She stared at her mother with wide, waiting eyes for her to continue.

Regina smiled endearingly at the thought of what she was about to say.

"I have a saviour"


	2. Chapter 2

Emma had cleaned up the bathroom and headed down to the living room for their planned, cosy mommy evenings snuggled on the sofa. She had poured Regina a large glass of her favourite red wine and grabbed a beer for herself. When Regina finally came down to join her, after tucking their daughter up tight, she found Emma sat on the sofa flicking through the channels to find them something to watch.

"How was story time?" Emma grinned as she caught a glimpse of Regina at the doorway.

"Interesting" Regina smirked.

That earned and equally big smirk in return from the intrigued blonde. Usually Regina described story time as fun, or adventurous but never before had she described it as interesting. The choice of description made Emma intrigued.

"Interesting? Why what happened? You read something other than The Little Mermaid" the blonde grinned as she turned her attention back to the television.

"No, we read The Little Mermaid as usual" Regina sang her words a little as she sauntered over to the sofa and sat down elegantly beside Emma.

"So come on, talk to me. I'm all interested now" Emma smiled as she shuffled up from her lounging position and opened up her arm for Regina to snuggle in.

The brunette pulled up her legs onto the sofa and shuffled closer to Emma, cuddling up to her and resting her head in the crook of the blonde's neck. She knew what she had to tell Emma about story time, she just didn't know where to start explaining what had happened with Romy.

"Well, our precious daughter wanted to know why I don't have a prince like the other mommies" Regina admitted, smiling as she knew it would somewhat offend the blonde and that she couldn't see her face.

"Well you don't need a prince" Emma quickly piped defensively.

"I know that dear" Regina replied gently as she stroked the blonde's jean clad leg comfortingly.

She knew Emma was pouting about, she could sense it and smiled gently. When Emma was all jealous and sulky she wasn't half cute, and they were traits she had passed on to their darling daughter. She also knew Emma was overthinking the innocent question and she silently counted to three in her head as she waited for the impending question from Emma.

"What did you tell her?"

Regina smirked brightly and shuffled to turn her head and angle it up to look at the blonde. Emma's face was etched with a look of deep concern.

"Well….." Regina began, speaking softly.

"I told her that I don't need a prince because I have a saviour"

A smile erupted on the blonde's face and she gave her wife a gentle squeeze, where she was already cuddled up to her. She was glad to hear that was what she had told their daughter. It was a strange question for Romy to ask though, Emma thought.

"Why did she ask you that?" Emma muttered after a few moments of silence.

"I'm not really sure dear, perhaps it is something that she is just at that age and she is noticing the other children have daddies and she doesn't"

That was the most realistic explanation as to why that Regina could come up with, and it certainly made sense. She hoped Emma wouldn't question her any more about it as she didn't have anything else to tell her. She did make a mental note though that if Romy bought the subject up again, she would enquire as to why and where the interest had come from. She was sure though it was just built into their daughter's inquisitive nature, and therefore just couldn't be helped.

Emma was still thinking about it though, Regina could tell as she settled back in having grabbed her glass of wine for snuggles. She loved a comfortable evening in with her wife, just relaxing in one another's company in peace. It was the time she cherished most. She sipped her wine gently and focused on the film on that Emma had decided they were watching.

Later that evening, the two of them headed upstairs to retire to bed. Emma headed straight to their room, whilst Regina insisted on checking in on Romy. Like her blonde mother, Romy had a cheeky and mischievous side. Regina would often find that she had snuck out of bed in the middle of the night, and the things she would find in the bed with their daughter always surprised her. She peered in through the ajar door to see Romy in her bed but not as she had left her. Her duvet was all untucked and she was sprawled across her bed, with paper and crayons where she had been drawing.

"Little monkey" Regina uttered, with a gentle shake of her head but couldn't help but smile.

She gently pushed the door open and wandered towards Romy's bed. With the utmost care she collected up the crayons that were splayed all over the duvet, hiding in every crevice and returned them to the empty box that had toppled to the floor. There were a couple missing and Regina was certain she would find them as she moved their daughter back into her bed carefully.

The paper crumpled loudly, causing Romy to move as it disturbed her slumber but not enough to wake her, as Regina retrieved the scattered sheets from the bed. Romy had been drawing all sorts, and had been working on some sort of masterpiece when she had fallen asleep as she was laying one still that Regina couldn't get yet.

"It's a good job you are cute young lady" Regina whispered as gently lifted her daughter back into the centre of her bed.

Romy didn't stir fully as she wriggled back into place where she had first been tucked in for the night after her bedroom story. Her long lashes fluttered she opened her tired, blue eyes for half a second, long enough for her to mumble mommy and then fall back to sleep. Regina smiled and shushed her gently as she settled her and tucked her back in. She leaned over and kissed her head gently, placing her beloved teddy bear who was endearingly named Henry after her hero, and big brother Henry beside her.

"Sweet dreams little princess" she whispered as she smiled down at their precious baby girl.

Romy looked like a little angel when she slept. So peaceful, lost in a world of dreams and fairy filled fantasies but she didn't half resemble Emma when she was like that. It warmed Regina's heart and she took a few seconds to just stare lovingly at the precious little girl.

Regina reached down and retrieved the last of the crayons that Romy had practically been cuddling and placed them back into the box. She smiled as she took the piece of paper that had been under their daughter and smiled when she saw what she had drawn. It was a picture of her and Emma, and although she suspected Romy probably hadn't finished it, she thought it was perfect as it was and she had to show Emma. She took the crayons and loose drawings over to a little desk Romy had at the side of her room and placed them down on top, except for that one special one. She held it close to her chested as she retreated from the room and pulled the door ajar once more.

"Emma dear you are not going to believe what Romy has drawn" Regina stated with a light chuckle as she wandered into their bedroom, a beaming smile upon her face.

She had promised Emma she wouldn't be long, but when she saw her wife splayed across their bed, like their daughter's artistic efforts had been she knew she had been longer than intended. Emma was half undressed, laying atop the duvet, fast asleep and snoring. Regina shook her head and smirked, it was just typical of Emma. Unlike when she found their daughter asleep, Emma didn't get away with being moved gently. Regina wandered over to the bed and smacked Emma's bare foot playfully to wake her.

"Wha….What I'm up, I'm up!" Emma muttered, startled by the sensation of something hitting her foot.

The blonde shot up on the bed and looked at her wife with a slightly startled expression still on her face.

"Oh hey" the blonde mumbled tiredly and tried a seductive smile.

"Fall asleep waiting for me?" Regina grinned wickedly. She was good at teasing Emma and knew exactly how to do it.

"Just resting my eyes" the blonde mumbled again as she stifled a yawn.

Regina hummed softly in response and slowly made her way to her side of the bed, blue eyes just watching, waiting for her next move. Emma could see she was holding something though, and like early that evening she had her once again intrigued. The brunette gently perched on her side of the bed, placing the piece of paper face down on the duvet as she removed her earrings, and necklace slowly.

"What's that?" Emma asked.

"It's a picture dear"

"Well, yeah I guessed that. What is it?" Emma rolled her eyes at Regina's teasing.

"It's just a picture our daughter drew; when she should have been sleeping" Regina smirked as she grabbed it before Emma could, and held it to her chest. She pulled her legs up onto the bed and turned to the half-dressed blonde. "Do you wanna see it?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, course" she answered with a bright smile.

"Uh, uh, nope not until I get a kiss" Regina smirked as closed her eyes and pouted her lips.

Emma huffed pushing up onto her knees and leant in to kiss Regina, quick and swift on the lips. The brunette tutted at the quick affection as she opened her eyes and smirked at Emma.

"What was that?"

"A kiss. Like you asked for" Emma stated bluntly with an equal smirk to her wife's.

Regina shook her head at Emma and sighed gently as she insisted she had done as she was asked and now wanted to see the picture. She turned the paper slowly, keeping Emma in suspense as long as she could before showing her the full picture.

"Awwww, it's cute" Emma cooed when she saw it.

Romy had drawn her 'mommies' as she had labelled it, one of them as a princess and the other a knight. Regina chuckled, it really did amuse her how what she had told their daughter, had transpired into her being a princess rescued by her saviour, or saver as Romy had aptly labelled the representation of her blonde mother. She watched as Emma properly took a look at it.

"Wait, she's drawn you as a princess" Emma finally clicked.

"I know" Regina smirked.

Emma looked up at her wife, a very serious look on her face. "You're gonna have to tell her."

Emma was of course referring to the fact that Regina was anything but a princess in the Enchanted Forest, and that of course she was in fact no knight at all.

"I know" Regina commented still smirking before bursting out laughing. She had no idea how she was going to explain it Romy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mommy, can you tell me a story about you and mommy tonight?" Romy asked hopefully as her mother was retrieving her copy of The Little Mermaid from the bookshelf.

Regina smiled, keeping her face hidden from her daughter. It was a lovely request but she still hadn't told Romy the truth about her being the Evil Queen. She didn't want to upset her but the story of how she and Emma had met wasn't entirely appropriate. She finished pulling the book from the shelf and slowly made her way towards her daughter's bed.

"I think it's probably best if we just stick to The Little Mermaid. You like that don't you?" Regina stated in a gentle but in a no-nonsense tone.

Romy instantly knew that she shouldn't ask again but she just couldn't help herself. As her mother settled in beside her, and she squirmed to get comfortable she just had to know why. Her sweet innocent voice was the only reason Regina couldn't lose her temper over the constant questions. Romy was of that inquisitive age though, just as Henry had been and she had a lot of things she just wanted to know about.

"Romy, darling let's just read your favourite. I have the book ready now." Regina signed.

"But it's boring"

"It's your favourite, you love this one"

"Yeah, but it's boring now. I want a story about you and mommy"

Romy was insistent and pushing her cuteness to a whole new level in an attempt, to get her brunette mother to give in. The whining and pleading went on a few moments longer before Emma came in and interrupted to say goodnight. Romy stopped instantly pleading with her mother and grinned seeing the other appear. She had an idea.

"I just thought I would drop in for goodnight kisses" Emma grinned, equally as cute as her daughter when she did that.

It made Regina smile and shake her head as Emma crossed to the bed, leaning over her to kiss Romy's forehead. She gently said goodnight and pulled away, glancing down at the open book in her wife's lap.

"The Little Mermaid; again?!" she teased with a big grin on her face.

"Yes" Regina replied curtly.

Emma sensed she may have annoyed her slightly at commenting and pulled a face at her, questioning her attitude silently, then she smirked at Romy just to reassure her there was no tension between her mothers. Romy returned a toothy grin at her blonde mother and saw her opportunity to perhaps get the story she wanted after all.

"Mommy?" her little voice chirped up as Emma turned to go.

"Yes Romy?" Emma answered with a smile.

"Mommy won't tell me a story about you and her. She wants to read The Little Mermaid again!"

Romy finished with a loud, dramatic sigh as she looked hopefully up at her mother. Regina also looked up to Emma, but with a much less cute facial expression of a glare. Emma couldn't help but giggle, she didn't have to side with Regina but it seemed in her best interests to back her up. Romy was very good and dividing them on certain things, knowing her cute grin would win one of them over eventually.

"Well perhaps another night kid" Emma tried to soften the blow of her not immediately questioning Regina's decision to say no. "Anyway, you like The Little Mermaid, don't you? It's your favourite"

Emma knew that wouldn't be the end of it though. Romy pouted and as she had with her brunette mother suddenly insisted that the mermaid story was boring. It was quite the declaration from the little girl, but Emma guessed she could see where she was coming from; after all she had been reading that book every night, for as long as she could remember.

"Come on dear it's getting late, let's just read The Little Mermaid as planned" Regina interjected before Emma could say anything further in reply to Romy's whines about it being boring.

"But I want to hear a story about you and mommy. Please!" the little girl begged.

"Not tonight dear, like your mother said maybe another night"

"When?" Romy quickly chirped up again in a more hopeful tone.

Regina looked to Emma to answer that one. It had after all been her suggestion. The blonde stammered and said the first thing that came to mind without thinking.

"Tomorrow"

"Tomorrow?" Regina questioned in shock, her eyes wide as her focus returned to her wife.

"Promise?!" was Romy's response.

Emma blushed and added a maybe to her suggestion, but that only made Romy pout and whine again. Next their clever little girl would be asking what they were trying to hide from her because she was also at that suspicious age. Emma quickly confirmed that she could hear the story about her and Regina tomorrow and the little girl quickly accepted it as a deal. Feeling quite pleased with herself for dealing with the difficult situation, and defusing a potential tantrum, Emma turned to go only to be called back by Romy's innocent voice once more.

"Mommy, pinky promise" the little girl stated, holding out her hand with little finger extended to her mother.

Emma smirked and linked her little finger with her daughter's, closing it around it as Romy did the same to her and they shook. The little girl was very insistent then as she released her mother's finger that she couldn't break that promise now. Emma nodded her understanding, grinning away at the bossiness of their daughter definitely a trait she acquired from Regina.

When Emma had gone Romy snuggled up with her mother feeling cheeky and achieved, or in simpler terms as she would feel it happy to be getting her own way. She listened as her mother read the story, as usual doing different character voices and trying to make it as interesting as she could. Romy thoroughly enjoyed the story, as she did every night and then when it was finished had settled for the night with no hassle.

"Goodnight dear. No getting up and colouring tonight please, it's already late" Regina firmly stated as she stopped at the door, pulling it to so that only her bobbing head could be seen by Romy.

"I won't mommy, I promise" the little girl returned with a bright smile as she snuggled up with her teddy bear.

Regina headed downstairs with a sigh. Emma's promise meant they had less than twenty-four hours to come up with a suitable story to tell their daughter, because the original version was far from that. She headed into the living room to find Emma wasn't there and groaned. What on earth could the blonde be doing that was more important than being ready and waiting for her after story time? She headed to the kitchen, pouring herself a large glass of wine, thankful that it was Friday and that she could finally relax for the weekend.

The brunette waited in the kitchen, sipping her wine slowly and overthinking the whole 'mommy and mommy' story telling business, until she could stand the silence and her own thoughts no longer. She pushed away from the counter, taking her wine with her as she went in search of her wife. It was as she reached the landing she could hear a faint voice singing away from far down the hall. It was Emma, and it sounded as if she was in the bathroom, so Regina headed that way, checking on Romy as she passed and called out in a low voice Emma's name.

She tapped on the ajar bathroom door and called to her again gently, where she could hear Emma was sloshing about in the tub and asked if she could come in. Emma wasn't opposed to the request and gave her a big cheesy grin as she saw her tired wife wander in and perch herself on side of the tub.

"Careful you don't fall in" Emma joked with a grin.

"You pull me in there with you, you will regret it. This outfit is dry clean only Emma" the brunette warned.

Emma giggled watching Regina as she sipped her wine and sighed. Something was bothering her and Emma knew exactly what it was. It was the story business of telling Romy theirs. She reached up a soapy soaked hand, covered in bubbles and lightly placed it against Regina's bare arm.

"Hey, come on what's up?"

Regina was quiet for a few moments.

"What are we going to tell her Emma, and before you say it, the truth is not an option"

"The truth is what is best. There is every chance she is going to find out one day. This town is filled with people who know the truth, my mother for one!"

Emma gently stroked Regina's arm comfortingly. She knew this was difficult for her wide and quickly apologised for promising their daughter they would tell her so soon.

"I don't want her to hate me Emma. I did terrible things" Regina took a big gulp of wine to wash away the bitterness in her throat that came with admitting that again.

"And you don't do them anymore, so Romy will understand. She's a bright kid."

Regina supposed Emma made a fair point, and their daughter was extremely smart, not to mention loving, forgiving and kind. There was every possibility that Emma was right and that Romy would be understanding. Regina decided they would tell Romy the truth but since it was all Emma's idea, she could tell her. She turned to her wife with a shy smile, covering her wet hand on her arm with her own and admitted she was right. That would make Emma's head grow a size or to, as it always did and she would gloat no doubt.

"See, not that bad!" Emma grinned, feeling accomplished in making Regina see sense.

The brunette nodded her agreement, and turned slightly to glance down at Emma in the bath. Her smile turned to grin as she stared at her, eyes gleaming and she took a sip of her drink. Regina looked mischievous, a look that often-caused Emma to worry.

"No, but since you were the one who promised her, you can tell her!" Regina grinned from behind her wine glass, causing the blonde to gasp.

"Regina, no! I can't. Anyway, she prefers story time with you" Emma quickly insisted.

She also wasn't prepared well enough to take on that mammoth story time task. She didn't know enough about Regina's past to be able to properly explain. It would be best coming from Regina she was sure but Regina wasn't convinced. She shook her head and insisted that Emma was going to have to do this, and then she used the pinky promise against her. It left Emma with no choice in the end but to agree, however she would be getting Regina back for this little stunt.

"Oh, come on, you said yourself it's not that bad" Regina reminded with a grin when Emma gave in with a whine.

Just as the brunette smirked at the frowning blonde and looked away to take another sip of her wine, Emma's grip around her arm tightened. Without warning, fully knowing the consequences and without caring about them, Emma suddenly pulled Regina down into the soapy bath water. She giggled as the brunette coughed, spluttered and cursed at her, the contents of her wine glass spilling into the bathwater as she dropped it and tried to pull herself back up. Emma was in hysterics, and whilst Regina saw the humorous side of her playful wife's antics, she wouldn't get away with them.

She brushed her soaked hair out of her eyes and still emerged in the water she turned to Emma, when she finally caught her breath. For a moment, the serious look on Regina's face had Emma worried she was in for a scolding but she quickly grinned.

"Don't think you won't pay for that Miss Swan!" Regina growled seductively in a low voice as she splashed some water up into the blonde's face.

"It's Mrs Swan-Mills, actually" Emma couldn't help correcting with a grin, as she ducked to avoid a further splashing from her loving wife.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey everyone, so this is the final chapter of this little fic. I hope you enjoy it :)

Bedtime the next day rolled around ridiculously quickly, despite the fun-filled packed day they had all had together. Saturday's always went faster than any other day of the week and with Mary Margaret and David coming for dinner, it was suddenly Romy's bedtime again. That only meant one thing, the dreaded bedtime story she had been promised would no doubt be requested.

Their daughter wasn't one to forget, like an elephant and it was only going to take them mention of her bed to have her excitedly asking for her story. Regina had been dreading it all day, and even extended the mention of the young girl's bed time by an hour in an attempt to avoid it. Whether she had hoped Romy would tire herself and fall asleep where she sat she didn't know. With a sigh she glanced at the clock, then at her wife Emma who was cuddled up in her arms, enjoying a cup of tea and some dodgy Saturday night entertainment show.

"Romy, bedtime sweetie"

"Oh, that was a hell of a sigh babe" Emma commented with a smile, her hand affectionately stroking Regina's leg.

Regina could only hum in response, as the small girl whined dramatically as she pulled herself up from the floor, abandoning her creative efforts. Paper and crayons were scattered all around the hardwood floor, not an unusual sight in their house.

"Tidy up please Romy. Paper in the tray, crayons back in the box"

"But mommy, I'm not finished with them" she innocently whined again in response.

"That doesn't mean we leave a mess, does it? Pack them away nicely now please"

Regina's voice was loving but firm. Her daughter would be neat and tidy, just as she had bought Henry up to be. She would not be like Emma, leaving chaotic trails of her things all around their home. She watched their daughter huff and begin doing as she was asked somewhat reluctantly. She reminded Regina so much of Emma, she couldn't help but wonder if her wife had been such a dramatic child in the same way.

Making a move to get up herself, she disturbed Emma who just happened to whine the same way Romy just had at being asked to tidy up. There was no doubt she got that trait from her blonde mother. She placed her unfinished coffee on the small end table, hoping to be back to finish it shortly, as it was Emma's turn to partake in Romy's bedtime story.

"I'll get her teeth done, changed and into bed then it's your turn for story time" Regina mouthed the last word of her sentence as she glanced down at her once again settled wife.

Emma's mouth fell open. If she was about to protest the idea she could definitely forget it. It was her fault Romy had been promised to hear the story of her mommy, the evil queen and her saviour, and Regina had meant it when she had said that Emma would be the one to tell her. In an instant, Emma's mouth shut again and she started pouting, which resulted in Regina feeling quite pleased with herself.

Romy thundered passed her mother's, running up the stairs to the bathroom as Regina slowly followed behind. Her bare feet clapped as they ran straight into the bathroom and she grabbed her toothbrush. Regina smiled as she passed, glad to see her behaving and following bedtime routine as she went into her bedroom. She popped on the bedside lamp, giving the room a warm orangey pink glow, and retrieved a clean nightdress for Romy to change into.

The little girl came racing into her bedroom with a big smile plastered on her face a few minutes later. She looked so excited, a sparkle in her blue eyes as she looked at her mother standing by her bed.

"Tonight I will get a story about you and mommy?" she asked hopefully.

Regina smiled and nodded gently. It had felt good for once not to have to say no to the happy little girl. Romy's smile only brightened as she got undressed with her mother's help and into her nightdress, before scrambling into bed. When she was all tucked up tight, cuddling her favourite soft toy, Regina leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight darling"

"Mommy, what about me story?" Romy asked, thinking perhaps her mother had forgotten in the few minutes since she had last asked about it.

"Oh I know sweetie, Mommy is coming to tell it to you tonight" she confirmed with a smile.

Romy looked at her confused. Emma rarely read to her and she wasn't as good at it as Regina was. She usually fell asleep before Romy did, but that was usually because the book didn't hold her excitement. For a moment Romy looked at her with wide, disappointed eyes that seemed to gleam with a bead of a tear as she looked at her in the dim light of her room. Regina had to smile and quickly leave the room, or she too was going to get upset.

"She will only be a minute sweetie" she smiled as she quickly confirmed as she left the room, stepping out into the landing.

From inside Romy's room she heard a loud, dramatic sigh as she headed to the staircase to begin her decent. If Romy fell asleep in the time it took her to fetch Emma, and send her up to her then she supposed in some ways it might be a blessing. She went downstairs, returning straight to the living room, talking to Emma as she entered only to find the room vacant.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me?!" Regina groaned as she looked around. "Emma?" she called, her voice reverberating around the room and straight back to her.

"Emma?" she called again, searching throughout the lower level of the house.

She swore her wife was like the scarlet pimpernel. In the time it had taken to get Romy into bed, a measly ten fifteen minutes, Emma had managed to completely disappear. She sighed, searching every room again, desperate to find her before returning to the hall. Upstairs she could faintly hear Romy's little voice calling out to her.

"I'm waiting mommy"

"Oh Emma, when I find you, you are in such big trouble!" Regina stated to herself through gritted teeth as she hurried back upstairs.

This was just typical of Emma, ducking out on her responsibilities. Regina didn't know why she had expected that Emma would manage to commit to her demands that she tell the story to their daughter, after she had so kindly volunteered it to be one Romy could hear.

"Can I have my story now mommy?" she asked innocently as her mother appeared at her bedroom door.

Regina sighed.

"I can't find your mother and she is supposed to be telling you the story sweetie"

"Well, you're my mommy too." Romy cheekily replied.

"Yes, but mommy and I had a deal Romy. Mommy was going to tell you this one."

"You can just tell me it mommy, I don't mind."

Their little girl gave her a hopeful smile, staring at her mother shadowed in the doorway to her bedroom. She just wanted to hear the story, preferably from her Regina since they had bonded so well over reading stories together. Her big blue eyes pleaded with her, making it near on impossible to refuse her request, yet she was still holding out for Emma's appearance. It wasn't forthcoming though, nor was it clear where she may be hiding so when Romy pleaded with her to tell her it once again, Regina sighed and stepped back into her room.

Emma had left her with no choice but to step in. She came to the bed and settled herself beside Romy, no book with planned plot to read before her to hide behind and her daughter snuggled in expectantly at her side. Where to begin? That was the burning question. Emma and Regina's relationship wasn't exactly the easiest to pinpoint as to when it had actually started, and well Romy wanted to know when her mommy had met her saviour, Regina knew the exact moment but that didn't mean she wanted to start from there.

"Mommy, are you going to start the story?" Romy asked cutely, peering up at her with blue eyes hungry for the information she would learn from this story.

She was too smart for a little girl Regina swore. So inquisitive and thirsty for knowledge of everything, much as she had been when she was young. The longing to hear the fairy stories of her family a burning desire, much as Regina had desired a friend to play with, and romance novels in her own youth. She sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that evening, she could stall no longer. She opened her mouth and said the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Once upon a time…."

A small smile graced Romy's thin pale pink lips as she listened to her mother telling her the beginning their story, the part where her blonde mother arrived in Storybrooke. Regina struggled to remember some of the detail at least that is what she told Romy, explaining that at first she and Emma hadn't even been friends. To learn such a fact had earned a small gasp from the little girl. It made her smile to see how Romy reacted as the story went on. Regina tried her best to tell Romy a more pleasant version of the truth until she had to start answering the questions that began.

"But mommy, why did Henry bring mommy to town if it wasn't for you to be a family?"

Regina took a deep breath, smiling down at her daughter and shook her head. As sure as she was that Romy was ready to learn why, she wasn't sure herself that she was ready to talk about that. She prayed for Emma to appear that very moment and take over but one quick glance towards the door told her that prayer would not be answered.

What Regina didn't know was that Emma had purposely being hiding out in the bathroom. She had just quietly snuck out, after popping the door open and listening until she heard the gentle hum of her wife's voice speaking down the hall. She had smiled and crept along the hall, resting against the wall just outside Romy's door, listening to the story unfolding inside. It made her smile to hear Regina explaining their first few months of intense hate for one another, whilst all along they had been secretly lusting after one another, yet it hadn't been until much later either of them had admitted that. She could tell Regina had hit a sticking point in the story though, Romy's challenging question about her brother intentions but she was interested to hear what Regina would answer with.

"Well….." Regina began, a heavy sigh escaping her as she stroked gently through Romy's golden curls. "Henry knew of your mommy's fate, that she was the saviour long before I had any clue and that is why he brought her here"

"Why didn't you know mommy?"

Romy was so innocent in her questioning. Regina looked down at her, a sincerity in her eyes as she took a deep breath. She was building up to the darkest of admissions. Tears formed on the brim of her eyes as she stared deep into the blinking blue orbs of her daughter's eyes. She couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Mommy?" Romy questioned her silence.

The silence from her wife worried Emma, as did hearing Romy's little voice saying her name in a questioning tone. She inched closer to the doorframe, peering around it in at her wife and daughter cuddled up on the bed. She watched them, waiting again in silence to either hear what Regina would say, or be noticed.

"I think that's enough for tonight" Regina suddenly declared, leaning down and kissing the top of Romy's silky hair.

"But mommy….." she protested.

"Enough Romy, please" Regina was a little snappy, clearly upset.

Emma instantly felt a pang of guilt for trying to force Regina in having to tell the story. She had thought it was for the best, but seeing Regina's current state she instantly regretted it. The brunette made a move to get off of the bed when Emma quickly interjected.

"I think, what mommy is trying to say was that she didn't know who I was because she had forgotten" Emma admitted, firing a cute smile at Regina hoping it would earn her forgiveness.

Regina's wet, threatening tear filled eyes glistened as her attention snapped in Emma's direction. There she was, finally. She slipped off of the bed shaking her head, and passed Emma without a word. When she reached the door, she declared quietly, her voice croaking that Emma would continue the story, and bid them both goodnight. Only Regina didn't go to bed. Instead she did as Emma had, waiting outside the bedroom door to listen in on the story.

Confused, Emma glanced back at the empty doorway then back at Romy who just shrugged at her and smiled cutely. All Romy wanted was to hear the end of her story and to have her questions answered. Emma swallowed down hard the lump forming in her throat from her guilt and settled on the bed with Romy, taking Regina's place.

"How did mommy forget?" Romy asked, reminding Emma of her last words.

The blonde stammered, Regina hadn't forgotten at all but now she had to explain that. She quickly recalled her memories, by miracle remembering a page Henry had once shown her in his storybook that explained Regina's temporary loss of memory. She explained how when Regina had come to care for Henry, she had drunk a magic potion to make her forget bad things. Romy looked up at her confused, it didn't explain why her mommy would forget her other mommy, because Emma wasn't bad. Emma gulped nervously smiling as she stuttered once again to explain the unanswered questions of her silent daughter.

Outside Regina smiled to herself. It wasn't an easy story to tell and now Emma was in one hell of a pickle. Romy waited, looking up expectantly at her mother as Emma finally found her voice again.

"Well, it's not that mommy needed to forget me…."

"Because you're not bad mommy" Romy smiled. "You're a saviour"

Emma smiled awkwardly and nodded. Just because that was true didn't mean it wasn't embarrassing to have to admit to.

"What did mommy need to forget then?"

The sweet innocence in her daughter's question made Regina's eyes tear again, and she had to cover her mouth with her hand to muffle any sobs she thought might escape when she heard Emma start to just tell the story as it was. Not that Emma knew it very well because she was making a right mess of telling it. She couldn't tell if Emma was being purposely vague now, or if she just didn't know what to say. She was referring to the things Regina had tried to forget as just bad and it wasn't satisfying Romy's curiousity in the slightest.

"But why mommy?"

"Well because they were just bad things"

"What bad things?"

"Just bad things she had done" Emma answered, her jaw dropping as she gazed towards the door, feeling awful for just spurting out the words like that.

Romy's little gasp told her she was shocked, but it wasn't a bad shock. Emma quickly glanced down at her to gauge if she was upset. She didn't look it, so Emma assumed Romy was ok with what she had just learnt. Then she waited, she knew further questions would be coming.

"Why did mommy do bad things? She's a princess. Princesses aren't bad mommy"

Blue eyes blinked up at her, fighting against the threatening tiredness her eyelids were trying to give into against her will. Emma sighed gently, knowing if this was hard for her to say it had to be unimaginably difficult for Regina.

"Well kid…." Emma gave her daughter a gentle squeeze. "Mommy was a princess once, yes, but then some bad things made her very sad, and she did bad things because lots of people who were supposed to care about her, hurt her."

"That's not good mommy" Romy commented with a little yawn.

Emma shook her head, it wasn't good at all and seeing her sleepy daughter she quickly assumed that she was getting away without having to tell Romy the entire truth about Regina's identity. She yawned again, Emma kissing the top of her head gently and bidding her goodnight.

"Mommy, if mommy did bad things does that mean she is a villain?" Romy asked with another yawn as she settled into her pillow.

"Well…" Emma grimaced the thought of saying those three little words.

Romy was waiting though, her eyes opening and closing tiredly as she snuggled her soft toy. Emma sighed and shuffled down off of the bed, crouching at the side and reached for her daughter's hand. She smiled warmly and squeezed her little hand gently, looking at her sincerely.

"Mommy isn't the same person anymore Romy, you have to remember that. If I tell you the truth, do you promise to remember that and not be scared?"

Romy nodded, her mother smiling affectionately back at her. Emma took a shallow breath and built herself up ready. Speaking in a low, gentle voice she made sure to keep her eyes on Romy, so that she would know she was telling her the truth.

"Your Mommy, she used to be The Evil Queen"

Emma waited, watching Romy's sleepy reaction to the revelation, certain her heart skipped a beat as she waited for a gasp, or a scream that didn't come. Romy had let it was over her and was smiling.

"You're not scared are you?" Emma asked for clarification, just to be sure.

"No mommy" Romy mumbled sweetly.

Emma smiled again, stroking her hair gently and kissing her cheek once more. She said goodnight again as Romy's eyes started to close. That had gone better than she had actually expected. She turned out the light and tiptoed to the bedroom door, glancing over at Romy who was seconds from falling asleep and smiled.

"At least mommy's not Ursula" the little girl mumbled as she finally gave in to her tiredness.

The blonde wanted to erupt with laughter, but got a fright of her own when she almost bumped into her waiting wife outside, from her distraction.

"Oh, Regina you scared me!" Emma gasped, holding her chest thankful she didn't scream and wake their daughter, then smiled.

Regina grinned and wrapped her arms around her in an embrace. Her soft lips pressed gently into her wife's in a loving kiss but it didn't last before she was in fits of giggles about what their daughter had just said. Thank goodness it hadn't scared her as badly as Regina had anticipated it would. In fact, Romy's reaction had actually only amused her.

"At least I'm not Ursula!" she grinned.


End file.
